Maris
Maris, also called Margsha Head-Shaven and Margia, is an Yokudan deity of Wisdom and Love, who spheres within the Redguard Pantheon. She was basically known as an mortal, she was commonly had an who led the Redguards as their general and was the first demigoddess or Mortal-Goddess. Because of her immortally, she reach at endowing age of 145 or 144. Upon ascended as Yokudan Goddess of Wisdom and Love, Maris considered one of the most famed Redguard warriors. History The history of Maris dated back during the beginning of the First Era, possible two years before the Ra Gada was formed in 1E 808, and possibility born in 1E 806 or 1E 807 on the island of Yokuda before the Redguards sucked the island before sailing to Volenfell, present-day Hammerfell. It had said that the Rourken Clan of Dwemer left their Morrowind brethren after the formation of the First Council alliance between the Dwemer and the Chimer. Legend has it that the leader of the Rourken threw his hammer, Volendrung, and built Volenfell. A lot of Redguards that Maris is a female war-like warrior and daughter to Ruptga or Tall Papa, the chief god of the Yokudan pantheon. She is by far the leader of the Redguards back then, and had helped Reymon Ebonarm, the God of War to help with his battles. As Maris growing help in modern-day Hammerfell, she is described as the "Demigoddess", and that her father told maris that "When you die my daughter, you will become one of us within the pantheon. Enjoy the hunting, Maris." And givin Maris the power of slowing aging of immortally, which she can die but she encountered multiple near death experiences. Within the early years of her life, Maris make an golden claymore sword named, Blade of Doombringer which was crafted by Nordic God Hadaer, the Craftsman of the Aedra, and said that her muscularity of a demigoddess that she can easily lift her claymore with one hand like the one-handed sword. Years later, Maris saw the Orsimer nation of Orsinium appeared to challenge their dominance did the Redguards join forces with the Bretons. An alliance of the Sword Singer Order of Diagna, led by Gaiden Shinji; the kingdom of Daggerfall, led by King Joile; and the armies of Sentinel, Maris led the Redguards to began an epic siege of Orsinium in the year 950. After thirty years of constant warfare, the Orc kingdom proved to be too much for the alliance. Two years later, Maris died from natural causes at the extremely age of 145 or 144. Maris then ascended into godhood, and become the Goddess of Wisdom and Love and sometimes the Redguards years later that Maris considered them as their Mortals' Goddess, the shared title was held by Arkay's Mortals' God. She was become residence of the afterlife of the Redguards called the Far Shores. Interactions A UnDead's Return Maris's Helping Trivia *The eye colour of Marisya Septim goes against the bright purple eyes, it was described as having in The Second Septim Restoration. However, it was reveal and was in-fact true that Marisya Septim's family after her passing, said that her grandmother of Marisya's mother was half Dunmer. *Maris also appear both in Throat of the World at High Hrothgar and Nordic afterlife of Sovngarde. *The name of Malina is Nordic varision of Marisya and was Dragon language's name "Dragoncrown", which during and before her accession as Empress, she had known and called as "General Malina Dragoncrown". Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Dragons Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Named Dragons Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers